Tωσ Bℓαςк Cαdιℓℓαςѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Un plan perfecto, de meses de planeación, se esfumaba, al igual que la tierra que terminaron por tirar sobre el féretro."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars o Cars2 me pertenece; la canción de referencia tampoco y mucho menos la asombrosa portada~; todo sin fines de lucro, como siempre uvu7.**

 ** _Hey!_ No, no tenía planeado volver con OneShots —ya que iba a intentar ponerme al día con más de una actualización que debo por estos lares uwou— peeeeero el bloqueo es gigantesco por el desanimo 737u _y, para ayudar, lo revelado de Cars 3 no me alienta mucho 939..._ así que, ¿por qué no desempolvar esta cosa sin publicar y aportarla de una vez~?**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; post-Cars 2; referencias a muerte/asesinato; insinuaciones de ambos bandos (?) y más OoC que IC :'3. **

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **T** wo **B** lack **C** adillacs.

* * *

 _«… And left the secret at the grave.»_

* * *

 **R** ealmente, tanto el día como el ambiente eran igual de deprimentes. No sólo la gente reunida se encontraba llorando (y, los que no, tratando de reconfortar a los otros en vano) sino que, además, hasta el mismísimo cielo grisáceo parecía acompañarlos en el sentimiento que parecía reinar en el lugar.

El cura a cargo daba su incansable discurso que, distando demasiado de alentar el ánimo, siguió provocando desconsolados sollozos con cada palabra dedicada al exclusivo dueño del ataúd que se encontraba detrás de él, mientras que un mínimo grupo (el apartado de los periodistas y fanáticos), permanecía parcialmente en silencio, escuchando todo con la mirada puesta en el suelo. _Ya habían pasado por el duelo,_ no había necesidad de demostrar o exagerar nada, aunque Red, como caso especial gracias a su sensibilidad, no podía reprimir el llanto por mucho tiempo.

—McQueen era tan buen amigo… —comentó Mater en determinado momento, plasmando el pesar que sentía—, ¿por qué debía irse tan pronto?

—Son cosas… que les pasa a los mejores. —Con su mejor intento de sonrisa a pesar de que su voz se quebró de forma notable, Sheriff terminó de limpiarse las nuevas lágrimas que se asomaban debajo del cristal de sus gafas—. Como pasó con Doc.

Antes de escuchar algo más, Sally adelantó varios pasos hasta el cajón sin decir nada o siquiera mirar atrás, manteniendo la mano libre apretada y disimulándolo con los pliegues de la falda del sobrio vestido. El orador del entierro había dejado de repetir lo buen hombre que había sido Lightning y, con ello, le había dado la pauta para acercarse, enterrando el alto tacón de sus elegantes zapatos negros con cada firme paso que daba. Aún con la sombría aura que le otorgaba el intimidante velo negro que llevaba, enganchado al recogido de su cabello y ocultando parte de su rostro, lucía hermosa... quizá, incluso demasiado para un evento tan delicado como lo era el funeral de su esposo.

Demostrando que varios de los rumores que habían empezado a circular entre los presentes no consternados —y de los que era plenamente consciente— todavía no habían sido suficientes, volvieron a resurgir con más fuerza que antes, _indisimulados y punzantes,_ cuando una figura se acercó a su lado.

No necesitó verlo de frente o por el rabillo del ojo para saber exactamente de quién se trataba; sólo siguió adelante y dejó una rosa blanca antes de que el otro hiciese lo mismo segundos después, volviendo a alentar los susurros.

—No creí que vendrías —comentó la chica por lo bajo, con la fija puesta en la tapa que tenían delante—. Después de todo, no apareciste en el velorio…

—O en su pueblo —interrumpió con la voz revestida de indiferencia, acomodándose el chaleco que llevaba por encima de la camisa antes de corregir la postura y alzar la vista—. Francesco lo sabe bien, _ma è stato…_ _occupato_.

La del velo asintió levemente, conservando el disimulo tras dar un vistazo por encima de uno de sus hombros.

—Mientras no digas nada de más, supongo que ambos estaremos bien —dijo, juntando las manos a la altura de su regazo mientras encogía su postura, _casi_ viéndose pequeña, _vulnerable_ , como la viuda que todos creían que era.

— _Sicura?_ —cuestionó por lo bajo, y no fue hasta que dejó un par de llaves sobre el cajón que Sally volteó a verlo, esperando que el castaño hiciese lo mismo.

—Aún queda otro Cadillac, ¿no? —siguió, empezando a dibujar una sonrisa carmesí detrás del manto que la cubría después de notar la ceja enarcada del italiano.

Luego de que su deje de curiosidad desapareciera, le escuchó chasquear la lengua y, acto seguido, negar lánguidamente con la cabeza.

—Podría haber sido algo mejor —apuntó tras pensárselo un poco, imitando inconscientemente la mueca de ella, sólo que de forma burlona. Sally podría referirse a un tema serio, pero Francesco hablaba, más que nada, por el mismo vehículo.

—Podrían haber sido muchas cosas, ¿sabes? —corrigió de forma distraída, tanto como lo era su caminar al seguirle hacia los demás.

Las palabras de un pésame nunca habían sonado tan vacías para ninguno de los dos, aún cuando él trataba de creer lo que decía y, ella, dejar de darle vueltas al asunto dentro de su mente. _Porque Lightning no había sido con cosas que debían esconderse_ , sólo que más secretos eran los que serían enterrados juntos con su cuerpo.

Un plan perfecto, de meses de planeación, se esfumaba, al igual que la tierra que terminaron por tirar sobre el féretro.

— _Anche_.

Por justo que pudiese llegar a ser, no era _del todo_ necesario arruinar aquellas memorias sólo por revelar _esa_ extraña vida que llevaba el difunto piloto. Manteniendo la imagen con su esposa trofeo frente a cualquier resplandor, frecuentando en las sombras de la noche a su rival _para algo más que una simple charla_ … siempre en el perfecto y equilibrado orden como para no levantar sospechas ante nadie, y el que le sirvió hasta que una traicionera llamada desquebrajó ambos ambas realidades de ese espejo.

Desconfiando de lo que significaba ver el aviso del número privado en la pantalla de su celular _a mitad de la noche_ , a Sally le tomó hasta el tercer tono de aviso para ceder y atender de forma mecánica.

— ¿Hola...? —pronunció vacilante y ligeramente cegada por la única iluminación de la habitación.

—Seré claro: lo que McQueen hace me sigue perjudicando, sus temporadas han sido malas y ya estoy bastante harto del sujeto —habló ágilmente al que reconoció como Harv, aún cuando sonaba aburrido al grado de ser apático—. ¿Qué dices de ayudarnos _entre todos_? Una grandiosa idea, ¿no te parece, muñeca?

Tan confundida como cualquier ser humano podría estarlo en su situación, parpadeó conforme trataba de procesar las palabras del otro.

— ¿De qué...?

— ¿De qué hablo? —apuró, arrogante—. _Vamos._ No me vas a decir que crees que alguien como tu esposito te puede ser fiel todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

En primer lugar, no quiso —ni pudo— creerle; estaba asustada, _aterrada_ , y lo que atinó a hacer fue a colgar la llamada y alejar el teléfono mientras sentía como sus labios empezaban a temblar cada vez que trataba de repetirse que eso no podía ser cierto, _que Harv sólo debía estar tramando algo que no le convenía…_

Pero las cosas cambiaron después de un largo mes de silencio y repleto de falsa cortesía, _en donde se suponía que ese incidente no pasaría de ser una treta secreta por parte de su agente_. No había sido una llamada con lo que se topó; en vez de eso, fue con un simple sobre con mensaje, un par de llaves, una dirección y hora dentro, _además de la nota con el pequeño texto que rezaba que, si no tenía nada que temer con respecto a su matrimonio, podría darle una pequeña visita a ese vecindario_.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue predecible, _quizá_ , al igual de predecible que Harv encontró la reacción de Sally al toparse con el engaño, la traición y la decepción —mezclada con rabia— cara a cara; una llamada rápida entre lágrimas y sollozos, _diciéndole que hiciera lo que fuese necesario por el bien de todos,_ se lo confirmó.

 _«Déjalo todo en mis manos, bebé. Curiosamente, tengo a un chico en la zona que se encargará de hacerse cargo de ti, y que será capaz de manejar la situación para que no haya pistas sobre ustedes. Digamos que ya había hablado de esto con él y, como te conoce, no habrá inconvenientes… mientras ninguno de los dos hable, ¿queda claro?»_

Es decir: _¿quién sería frívolamente capaz de sospechar que aquella muerte no había sido algo más que un simple accidente?_ Un choque y una fuga, uno de los trucos más simples empleados junto al de los frenos cortados pero, teniendo como disfraz las palabras de su fiel agente, los genuinos lamentos de un pueblo —además de un par más de corazones rotos—, nadie podría interferir hasta que todas las asperezas fuesen pulidas…y dispersas _una vez más_ con el pasar de las semanas.

Una nueva e inesperada vida fue la precisa solución para sellar ese trágico recuerdo.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si algún valiente llegó hasta aquí!_ Sí, había pasado tiempo sin arruinarle la reputación a alguien (?) aunque, siendo honesta, lo menos que esperé fue 'animarme' a terminar esto 939... porque veo medianamente noble a Lightning como para una situación así (?), pero alguien debía verse afectado en ese triángulo/cuadrado amoroso :'D (?).**

 **No tengo nada más para decir~, porque dejaré las demás tonterías para el OneShot 'de compensación' que mi inconsciente me obligó a terminar 7/7u... así que, de algún modo raro, espero que haya gustado/entretenido un poco :'3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**

 _ **PD: Sammie, te sabes de memoria mi discurso infaltable para ti(L) aunque, ¿notaste la casualidad de la fecha 7u7?**_


End file.
